Three Warriors: A Collection of Miscellaneous Adventures
by WannaBeDragonlord
Summary: Isabella, sister of Arthur Pendragon. Natalie, servant of the Princess. Arianna, niece of the Court Physician. Follow these three girls through hardships, love, hilarity, and complete and utter chaos. Warnings: Large amounts of swearing and violence. OCs.
1. Meetings

_This chapter was written by my good friend IziP_

oOoOo

Natalie energetically pulled the curtains away from open window letting the light and cool morning air sift into the room. "Morning!"

"Ughhhhh..." Came Isabella's response from the bed.

"Get up! You have important matters to attend to today." Natalie encouraged while pulling the blankets off the bed.

"I'm up. I'm up. I'm up." Isabella lazily said as she rolled out of bed. "So you're my new maidservant huh?"

"I am."

"Go get me some breakfast."

Natalie looked at her new mistress with an offended expression, bowed, and stormed out of the room.

"I think that went well." Isabella breathed

* * *

Isabella arrived at the counsel table five minutes late, dressed in her war garb (the only clothes she ever wore) and was greeted by a cross Uther.

"You're late," were his first words to her that day.

"Oops. My bad." Isabella said sarcastically with Natalie in tow.

"How is your new servant treating you?" He asked ignoring the previous comment.

"Oh don't get me started father." She remarked. "She woke me up at the crack of dawn, had this stupid cheery expression that made it seem as though she were enjoying herself, came late with my breakfast, which, might I add, tasted like shit. She failed to help me dress, I had to do it all myself, she gave me this attitude the entire time, she wouldn't give me any personal space. She argued with every word I said, and she is wearing a pink dress. There isn't a single thing I like about her. But, I don't want you to get me a new one because I'm sure she will provide me with endless entertainment once she has learned some manners."

Natalie rolled her eyes, pushing her long brown hair behind her ear, and poured Isabella a glass of water. She walked back to stand where the other servant was, and looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Hi, I'm Merlin." He said with a smile. He had short black hair, and was wearing a blue shirt and red scarf. "She isn't usually this bad, just give her the chance to warm up to you."

Natalie sighed at this, "I doubt that'll happen. It's pretty clear she hates me." She looked at Merlin with blue eyes. "I just wish I could do something else. But, this was the only job that was open, and I need the money."

"I'm pretty good friends with her, don't worry, that's how I felt about her at first." Merlin assured her.

"Nat! Let's go." Isabella shouted as she left the room.

"Did she just call me Nat?" Natalie thought to herself as she followed her mistress. They walked down a couple flights of stairs, a couple of corridors, and down onto the training grounds.

"Nat! I want you to meet my brother, Arthur." Isabella began, "He's Camelot's second finest knight, right behind me. You can prove yourself to me, by fighting him."'

Arthur looked over at Natalie, "Isabella, that's hardly fair. It's obvious the girl couldn't harm a fly."

Natalie looked at Arthur with a joking expression, "I doubt your skills could compare to mine. Didn't your mother teach you not to judge a book by its cover?"

"My mother died during my birth, watch your tongue."

"Sorry to hear that, I'm sure you would've turned out much better had she been here."

Isabella turned around and looked at Natalie with an encouraging expression. A huge grin spread across Natalie's face as she saw Isabella enjoying this.

"Natalie, come here." Isabella laughed.

Natalie complied, and was lead into Isabella's personal tent.

"Put this on, You'll fight better without that dress bugging you." Isabella said. She walked over to her very own weapon supply, picked up her battle axe, and walked outside. "Feel free to use whatever you want in there. My axe is the only thing I ever touch."

Natalie walked out dressed in a battle outfit that was almost identical to Isabella's. The shirt was long sleeved, though it was a dark green color instead of black. Her pants were brown, as well as her boots, whereas Isabella's were all black. Natalie had grabbed a bow and arrow set, which she slung over her shoulder.

"Now," Isabella said as she adjusted a couple of Natalie's straps. "I can either tell you Arthur's weakness, or you can fight him without an advantage."

"I don't think I'd be proving myself to you if I knew his weakness before hand."

"Good choice. Go kick ass."

Isabella pushed Natalie out into the middle of the field, then went to stand by Merlin. Natalie walked towards Arthur, bow in hand, and took a ready stance.

"You're going to regret all those things you said" Arthur threatened.

Natalie smirked, then ran towards her opponent. It was clear that Arthur was at an advantage, a wood bow against a metal sword. Natalie payed no mind. She ducked underneath the slash, and swung her leg out, tripping Arthur in the process. Arthur fell to the ground with a thump, and Natalie could hear Isabella's cheers from behind her.

Before Arthur had a chance to get up, she knocked the sword out of his hand, and was on top of him, arrow aimed straight at his eye.

All the bystanders were silent. Isabella had been the only person to ever beat Arthur, and now this new girl had come along, and kicked his ass in two seconds.

Isabella screamed, "HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS THE FUCKING COOLEST THING EVER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU COULD FIGHT! OH MY GOD! MY RESPECT LEVEL FOR YOU IS SO FUCKING HIGH NOW! YOU'RE SO COOL!"

Natalie smiled to herself, climbing off of Arthur. Here was Isabella, insulting her non stop only an hour ago, and now she was praising her. Such a strange turn of events.

"How was I?" Natalie asked.

"How were you? How were you?! You're asking me how you did? I think it's pretty obvious you rocked. Wow. I love you. That was so awesome." Isabella spurted with enthusiasm. "Now lets get some food."

"But we just ate."

"Does it look like I give a shit? Oh, and keep the bow."

Leaving Arthur in his misery and shame, the two walked to the closest tavern. Upon entering, they noticed a certain situation.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Someone's looking nice." An older man with a creepy grin on his face slid onto a bench next to a young girl.

"I don't want any trouble," the girl replied.

"Oh but I do."

"Don't push it with me."

"Aw, don't be like that." With that statement, he tried to roughly pull the girl into a kiss. Big mistake. In the next 30 seconds the man was in the opposite corner of the tavern, lying dazed on top of a broken table.

"When I say something, I mean it." The girl didn't have to yell seeing as how the entire tavern had gone silent with shock. She then sat back down and resumed sipping her drink like nothing had happened.

Isabella and Natalie looked at each other and nodded. They walked over to the girl and took a seat on either side of her.

"Got some pretty good moves there," Natalie observed.

"You got a problem with a girl being able to stand up for herself?" The girl asked.

"Not a problem at all, we're just noting. So what's your name?" Isabella asked

"Arianna."

"Well, I happen to be none other than Isabella Pendragon, and that over there is my trusty sidekick, Lavender Gooms."

"I would suggest not listening to that idiot. My name is Natalie Robinson, and I am NOT her sidekick."

"I should care because...? And what exactly do you want?"

Isabella looked Arianna in disbelief before replying, "Well, I don't know if you have noticed, but Camelot is short of good fighters. And seeing as how I happen to be royal, I can get you where you want on the ranks."

Arianna snorted, "Well I appreciate the offer, but I'm not here to pick fights-"

"Oh we can tell."

"-I'm here to visit my uncle. Gaius, he's the court physician."

"Wait, you're Gaius' niece? Didn't see that one coming." Isabella remarked. "Well I could at least guide you to where his chambers are if that's what you want."

Arianna looked from Isabella to Natalie. It was pretty obvious that the two weren't willing to accept no as an answer. She sighed, then shrugged. "Alright, let's give the old guy a surprise."

* * *

"Gaius? You here?" Natalie shouted as she entered the empty chambers.

"He might not be home." Isabella suggested. "He is a busy man."

It was at that precise moment that Gaius came through the door mumbling about some potion or whatever it is physicians mumble about. His long white hair was a little scruffled, and his red robe was slightly wet.

"Oh, ladies. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here this day?" Gaius asked.

"This." Isabella said and Arianna stepped out from behind her.

"Arianna?" Gaius looked at her in shock. He took in her almost golden eyes and long, light brown hair braided down her back. "My god, it's you!" He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's me." She laughed slightly and returned the hug. "And how many times must I tell you to call me Ari?" Gaius pulled back, gently holding Arianna by her shoulders and looking her over again.

"What are you doing here? The last time I checked, you left to take care of your mother!"

"...Mother died not too long ago. I came to see if I could find a job, Father is staying in town."

"Let me see what I can do. I already have someone staying with me, but we might be able to get you a job in the castle somewhere..." They went into one of the back rooms to discuss some options.

"I like her," Natalie announced once they arrived back in Isabella's chambers. "She's a good fighter and I think if she were to join our newly founded elite epicly awesome super badass two person army, then we'd be unstoppable."

"I agree," Isabella sat down at her desk and looked through a couple of the papers that were stacked there. She leaned back in her chair and began twirling her vibrant orange hair around her finger. "I kinda get the feeling she doesn't like us though."

"Just give her time. I'm sure she'll warm up to you."

"Why is it that she only has to warm up to me? She needs to warm up to you as well."

"No she doesn't. She already likes me. I know this because I'm not an idiot."

"Thanks, bitch."

"What are you two talking about?" Arianna had entered the room without making a sound and startled the two having the conversation. "I just came by to say that I'd love to become a part of your newly founded elite epicly awesome super badass two person army." She quoted Natalie word for word.

"Sweet!" Isabella exclaimed without hesitation. "So where are you staying?"

"With Gaius. We're going to bring an extra bed up to his quarters."

"Awesome. Okay, you need a weapon. Do you have one or have any idea of what you want?"

"Nope."

"Okay, well that's a problem."

"What do you guys use?"

Natalie explained, "Well I use a bow and arrow, and Izi uses a battle axe. Oh, is it okay if I call you Izi?"

"Well I call you Nat so I guess it's only fair."

"Arianna is a mouthful," Arianna decided. "Call me Ari."

"Okay, now we don't have to worry about codenames. Follow me."

Izi led her two new comrades back down to the training grounds, and into her tent. After a short discussion and explanation about each weapon in sight, Ari was immediately drawn to a pair of swords. She lifted the twin blades, and began swinging them to get a feel of what they were like. They felt more like extensions of her arms than weapons. Izi and Nat watched her use her swords, the skill coming naturally to her.

"I think we've found your match." Nat commented.

Arianna smiled. "So do I."

AND THUS, THE NEWLY FOUNDED ELITE EPICLY AWESOME SUPER BADASS THREE PERSON ARMY WAS FORMED!


	2. Hunting Gone Wrong

_A/N: Set weeks later. Chapter written by IziP_

oOoOo

Time seemed to slow down. The wind was slower, noises muffled, distance becoming longer. Arianna's light brown hair was flowing behind her in a failed attempt to keep up. Her golden eyes darting around, taking in all of the information they could. To her right was Natalie. They had met only a couple of weeks ago, but they already acted as though they had known each other their entire life. Natalie's brown hair mirrored Ari's; although longer and darker, it had the same softness and fluidity. Her eyes were trained on the target ahead, the green irises checking the surrounding area simultaneously. To Ari's left was Izi. From a distance it would have looked like her head was on fire, but up close you could see the details of her vibrant orange hair. It was down to her chest, curly, and had slight blonde highlights. Her bright blue eyes had a sense of playfulness in them, and a grin had spread itself across her face. The three ran together, steps matching and weapons raised.

Time resumed its normal pace. The ground was moving quickly beneath Ari's feet. Across the training grounds were the famous knights of Camelot. Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Lancelot, and Arthur were running at full speed directly at the trio. The nine people met in the middle of the field; two of the knights against one of the girls. Nat was fighting both Lancelot and Elyan, Izi had taken on Gwaine and Arthur, and Ari was fighting Percival and Leon. To any bystander who didn't know anything about the people fighting, it was obvious that the knights were going to win.

Nat was shooting blunt arrows at Lancelot and Elyan. They could easily block the attacks with their swords or just move out of the way, which gave Nat the perfect opportunity for a punch or kick. Lancelot was on the ground from a kick to stomach, and Elyan was left alone trying to block the non stop attacks. Izi was a little further up the field, fighting Arthur and Gwaine. The two knights came at the redhead from opposite sides. Both of them swinging the blunt swords at the same moment in an attempt to get the girl at her side. Izi ducked underneath Arthur's swing, and blocked Gwaine's with her axe. She swung her leg underneath Gwaine's, tripping him and leaving him defenseless. Grabbing the blunt weapon in his hand, she planted it into the ground, tearing a hole in his shirt and making him immobile. Arthur had snuck up behind his sister, and raised his sword. Izi sidestepped the vertical slash; without even having to look, and struck the prince in his abdomen. Arthur crumbled to the ground, wheezing for breath. Izi knocked him out on the spot. Ari's fight was very one sided. Leon and Percival had decided that it was a good idea to underestimate the small girl. Percival tried to use his size as an advantage. He blocked one of Ari's attacks with his sword and tried to tackle her. Ari saw his intention and quickly stepped to the side, causing Percival to tackle Leon instead. The two began arguing, and Ari patiently and politely waited for the two to resolve the problem. Once the boys had finished their quarrel, they turned to see Ari picking the fuzz off of her jacket. She looked up, shrugged, and got into a fighting stance. Leon grinned, and Percival simply rolled his eyes, slightly offended that the girl was so confident that she would win. He raised his blunt weapon, Leon mirroring the movement, and took a slash at the girl. She flipped backwards, kicking the swords out of the knights hands. They looked at her with dumbfounded expressions. Ari smirked. She ran at Percival, elbowing him in the nose, causing it to break. He dropped to the ground, holding his face and moaning. Ari turned to Leon about to attack, but he already had his hands raised in surrender. She dropped her arms to her sides, and smiled. Izi and Nat were waiting by the bench on the opposite side of the field. They were laughing, probably about how badly they kicked the knight's asses. Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Elyan were there too. Their eyes didn't leave the ground out of shame. Ari jogged over.

"Nice job with the gymnastic move thing you did there." Izi laughed.

"It's called a handspring." Nat informed. She stood and hugged Ari.

"Lets get some food," Izi yelled as she walked away.

* * *

The banquet hall was quieter than normal. The knights were still sulking about their defeat earlier that day, and they hadn't said a word since.

"Oh come on guys! Lighten up a bit. It was only practice." Izi teased.

"Are you implying that you went easy on us?" Arthur snarled.

"Not at all," Ari replied sarcastically. "No, but seriously guys, you issued the challenge so you shouldn't be so cross about it. You brought this upon yourselves."

"You didn't have to accept the challenge though," Gwaine whined.

"HA! We never back down from a challenge Gwaine. And if my memory is correct, Arthur said, and I quote 'Me and my best knights against you three' so I don't even know why you showed up." Izi taunted.

Gwaine looked away, his face burning red with embarrassment as the rest of the knights silently laughed. It helped lighten the mood though.

"At least you had fun," Leon suggested, glancing at Ari and smiling. She smiled back.

Nat and Izi continued eating, completely unaware of the flirting that had just happened. Nat looked up and pointed at Percival, catching his attention. "Has Gaius looked at your nose yet?"

"Not yet."

"You should probably have him do that if you want revenge on Ari."

Percival grinned. He shot out of the room heading towards Gaius' chambers. Ari looked at Nat with an expression that read "you bitch." Izi just laughed along with the knights still present.

"Well, I should call it a night," Nat yawned.

Elyan shot up when he saw the bag Nat was carrying. "Let me help you with that," he offered, though it was more of a demand.

Nat looked a little confused. She could easily carry the bag seeing as how it was only about 10 pounds and held nothing but arrows. Elyan grabbed it from her hands and went to open the door for her. Nat turned to look at Izi, who looked just as confused. The two shared a room, and occasionally Ari stayed with them if she didn't feel like dealing with Gaius.

"Try not to make too much noise when you guys come to bed," Nat requested.

"You know us," Izi said proudly. "Quiet as the night sky."

Nat and Ari looked at the redhead with joking expressions. Nat turned to leave and Elyan shut the door. It was silent for a couple of minutes. Eventually the tension rose too much, and Ari had to break it.

"I guess I should go check on Percival."

"Have fun with that. Don't let Gaius kill you. I need you alive," Izi requested.

"I don't think that'll happen anytime soon. He loves me too much."

"I should come with you. I need Gaius' help with this ache in my arm," Leon explained.

"Okay lets go."

Eventually Arthur and Lancelot left as well, leaving only Gwaine and Izi.

"I didn't know you were such a good fighter," Gwaine praised.

"You're not too bad either," Izi replied.

"I try my best," he smirked.

"I'm sure we'd make a hell of a team."

"Especially you. You're the best out of all of us."

"I'm sure Nat and Ari would argue to that."

"And I would stand up and tell them no. Because you are perfect in everyway. You're beautiful and smart and all around amazing."

"Um, thanks," Izi said with boredom.

"Arthur is lucky to have a sister as skilled as you. And Uther is lucky to have such an amazing daughter."

It was clear that Gwaine's method of flirting wasn't working.

"I'm going to get to bed then," Izi chimed in after a moment of utter silence.

"Good night," Gwaine replied.

The two walked off in different directions thinking about how much of a fail that was.

* * *

Izi woke up to Nat and Ari jumping on her bed.

"HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY" Nat was chanting.

"Oh. My. God. Nat. WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO BE SO ANNOYING?!" Izi shouted.

"Arthur and the knights are going on a hunt. He asked if we wanted to go," Ari explained.

"Is Merlin coming?" Izi asked

"Yep. He follows Arthur everywhere. Now get up."

After getting dressed and eating, Izi grabbed her axe and met the knights, Ari, and Nat outside. Her horse was already waiting for her, courtesy of Ari and Nat. Pandora; Izi's horse, was about 17 hands tall. She had a black coat that was darker than charcoal, and her mane and tail were snow white. Ari was standing next to her, her horse Celene was nudging her back, as if she were eager to leave. Celene was about 15 hands tall, with a dark brown coat and a black mane and tail. There was a white stripe on her forehead, it traveled from the tip of her nose to the space between her eyes. Nat's horse, Katia, was a beautiful chestnut. She was 16 1/2 hands tall with white stockings. Her main was a dark black color. She had a diamond-shaped white spot on her forehead. Once they saw Izi walk out into the clearing, the warriors mounted, and took off out of the city. Izi had no problem catching up. Pandora wasn't the fastest horse in the kingdom but she definitely wasn't the slowest. Once the ten had reached a far enough distance away from the kingdom, they slowed to a walk.

"Nat, Izi, Ari, and Leon, head to that part of the woods. Take Gwaine with you," Arthur commanded.

"Great. Gwaine's coming. Now we definitely won't get any game," Izi teased. Gwaine just smiled. He knew she was just joking.

The five split away from the rest of the group and headed west. It was quiet where they were traveling. Only a couple of birds could be heard.

"Something's wrong," Ari observed. "The forest should be more lively than this."

Just as Nat was about to respond, an army of bandits came running at the five from the ledge above.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Ari muttered. She jumped off of Celene and pulled her twin swords out of their holsters. Izi, Nat, Leon, and Gwaine followed, grabbing their weapons. They stood back to back in a circle, bandits surrounding them from all sides.

"Lets make this quick," Gwaine shouted.

The five warriors surged forwards all at once. The ratio of bandits to knights was bigger than usual. Each knight had to take on six bandits, and not all of the warriors could take that many men down at once. Within the first couple of seconds, both Gwaine and Leon were on the ground, trying their best to stay alive as multiple swords slashed at them. Nat was having problems on her end as well. Bows are meant for long distance after all. Ari and Izi seemed to be the only ones that were doing well. Izi was swinging her axe back and forth with so much force she could've chopped a giant tree in half with just one swipe. She had managed to kill three of the bandits attacking her, and turned to see Gwaine, Leon, and Nat about to be mortally wounded. Forgetting the other bandits attacking her, she surged forward at the bandits over Gwaine. She rolled on the gap between two bandits and stood up in the middle of the six. They paused their attacks when she appeared before them, but resumed when they noticed it was only one against nine, now that bandits Izi was previously fighting had ran over. She stood above Gwaine, ready to decapitate anyone who tried to hurt him. Just as Izi was about to attack, a shout from the ledge made her turn her head. Arthur, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, and Merlin were running down, swords raised (except for Merlin). Elyan ran to assist Natalie, Lancelot ran to help Arianna, who had by then run to save Leon, and Arthur and Percival rushed over to Isabella's side. The battle from then was quick. Within less than five minutes, all the bandits were dead and the knights were trying to catch their breath. Izi went to help Gwaine up, who was still lying on the ground. After saying his name multiple times, she knelt down at his side and rolled him onto his back. Isabella gasped as she saw the amount of blood staining the ground.

"ARI!" She yelled as a wave of panic swept through her body.

The entire group turned at the sudden outburst. Arianna ran over to Gwaine. The others followed.

"Hold his head," Ari commanded. Izi complied.

"Come on Gwaine, stay with us," Isabella pleaded to the unconscious body. Gwaine's breathing had slowed, along with his pulse. Ari ripped part of her tunic off and pressed it to Gwaine's side where the sword had struck him.

"We have to get him to Gaius," Izi exclaimed.

"He won't make the ride back to the castle. Too much movement could open the wound more, and he'll bleed out," Elyan frowned.

"If we leave him here he definitely will!" Izi argued. "Pandora could get us there in less than 15 minutes. If none of you will take him then I will."

The group hesitated to respond.

Nat was the first to speak. "You'd better be quick."

* * *

_My granny went and bought me pizza. Then the day ended. (See A/N)_

* * *

Gwaine awoke to Izi asleep in a chair next to his bed. "What are you doing here?"

Izi woke up a little startled. She noticed that Gwaine was talking to her almost immediately. "You're okay!" She exclaimed as she leaped onto the bed tackle hugging Gwaine. "I thought we'd lost you."

"Still here." Gwaine replied, a slight blush on his face. "You were worried about me?"

Izi was silent for a couple of seconds, taken aback by the question. "No, I was just... you know...I wasn't..."

Gwaine just laughed. Izi ducked her head and ran over to the table to grab Gwaine's breakfast. She hardly even noticed that Merlin had walked in and seen the whole thing.

"Glad to see you're alright Gwaine." Merlin sneered.

"Merlin, you alright?" Izi questioned.

His gaze softened as he saw the confused and hurt expression on Izi's face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

After giving Gwaine his breakfast, Izi headed for the door to leave. "I have to go do some paperwork. I'll check on you later."

"See you later," Gwaine replied.

Merlin followed Izi out into the hallway. "Hey! Izi wait up!"

"What do you want Merlin?" Izi demanded, taking Merlin aback. "The first time you see Gwaine since he almost dies and you treat him like that? What the hell went through you?"

"I-I'm not sure, I just...I'm not sure."

"You should apologize to him."

"I'm not going to say sorry for something like that."

"What on earth did he do that made you act like that?"

"He-

"What could he have possibly done?"

"I just don't understand why he gets so much special treatment. He's injured and you wait at his bedside like you...like you love him! It doesn't make any sense to me because last time something like that happened to me you carried on with your life as though nothing had happened." Merlin fumed. "It just doesn't make any sense to me, you've been one of my greatest friends since I came here, you say everybody is equal, but you still treat like a lowly servant."

Izi's expression read only one thing: guilt. She hadn't realized that whenever Merlin was hurt she didn't wait for him to get better, maybe it was because she knew he would.

"Merlin...I didn't realize-"

"Whatever Izi, it doesn't matter," Merlin stormed off toward Arthur's chambers. Izi was left alone in the hallway contemplating what Merlin had just said.

oOoOo

_A/N: Sorry for any OOC-ness in this chapter. _

_As for that odd little thingy masquerading trying to be its own part of the story, Izi was suffering from writer's block. :D _

_ Hope you enjoyed._

_- AriB_


	3. Upgrades

A/N: _Set years after 'Hunting Gone Wrong.' __Written by IziP_

* * *

They were lucky to have even made it out alive. Izi, Ari, and Nat had been on patrol at the Northern border of Camelot when they were attacked by a small portion of Cendrid's army. They rode back to Camelot as quick as they could, making a 3 day trip an 18 hour trip. By the time they got there, Izi had almost bled out, Nat was on the verge of passing out...again, and Ari had to be carried to Gaius' chambers. Gaius jumped when the door to his room was slammed open, Nat, Izi, and Ari practically being dragged in because they couldn't hold themselves up anymore.

"What happened to them?" Gaius demanded.

"We don't know, they rode into the city like this," the knight responded.

"Okay, go get Merlin. He'll probably be in Arthur's chambers, no, check the training grounds, I believe that's where they are.. I don't care what he's doing I'm going to need all of the help I can get."

"Yes sire."

Gaius helped the soldiers lift the girls onto spare beds, and beckoned the soldiers out.

"Gaius..." Ari mumbled. She opened her eyes slightly, then shot up into a sitting position. "GAUIS!"

"I'm right here child. Lay back down, you're injured. Please Ari."

Reluctantly, Ari shifted back down onto the bed, wincing in the process. "Gaius, I'm fine, you need to care for Nat and Izi."

Gaius laughed at that. "Arianna, from what I've seen so far, your condition is the worst."

"But-"

"I will help Izi and Nat, but you need to let me also help you."

Just as Ari was about to argue more, Merlin and seven of Camelot's knights shot through the door. "What happened?" They shouted almost simultaneously.

"I'm not sure," Gaius admitted. "I was just about to ask Ari but she passed out again, and Izi and Nat haven't woken up since they arrived."

"What can we do to help?" Gwaine insisted.

"Unfortunately, none of you have medical training, but you can run and fetch me supplies when I need them."

"What do you need?" Arthur demanded.

"Towels, Honey, a sewing needle, and thread." Gaius responded. "Be quick."

Five of the knights ran out of the room as fast as they could. Johnny and Arthur were the only two to stay in the chamber, aside from Merlin.

"What do you need me to do, Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"Start tending to Izi. She's lost a lot of blood. Lets hope we get the sewing needle and thread in time." Gaius finished talking quietly, but Merlin could still hear him.

"Are you implying she might die?" He wailed. "Gaius we cannot let them die-"

"If you don't hurry and try to fix the problem then they definitely will!"

Merlin almost retorted, but thought better of it and ran over to Izi. Her breathing was shallow and her skin was paler than usual. '_Not a good sign'' _ Merlin thought to himself. There was blood seeping through her black shirt.. He had to get down to where the weapon penetrated her skin.

"Arthur, hand me that knife," Merlin demanded. Arthur grabbed the thing from the table and handed it to Merlin. Merlin took the knife and cut off the bottom part of Izi's tunic. There was a huge gash in her skin, spreading from her left rib cage to the start of her right hipbone. There was a split second where the only feeling running through Merlin was panic. Blood had spread over the rest of her torso, and was running down onto the bed sheets. Gwaine ran into the room with the towels the next second, throwing one at Merlin and setting the rest onto a nearby table.

He walked over to Merlin and Izi. "How's she doing?"

"Not well. She's lost a lot of blood and I can't patch the wound until I get the sewing needle and thread," Merlin explained as he wiped the excess blood off of Izi. "What the hell were they doing? And since when do these three loose a fight?"

Leon ran into the room next, holding a couple jars of honey. He set them down on the table next to the towels and rushed to Ari's side. Gaius had already covered her major wounds with the towels Gwaine had brought, and was applying honey to the smaller cuts that weren't bleeding anymore. Gradually the rest of the knights that had gone to fetch items for Gaius filed into the room, each taking an open space next to one of the girls, helping tend to their wounds. They were up past dawn, slowly and gradually fixing all the little cuts and bruises. It wasn't until just before noon that Merlin and Gaius could get some rest. By then, Nat and Ari had woken up; Izi was still out cold.

Chapter 2

"Ugh...I'm so sore." Izi complained for the fifth time that day. It had been two weeks since Izi, Ari, and Nat had gotten back from a failed patrol. They still couldn't participate in training, couldn't move too much for fear of reopening wounds, couldn't ride their horses, laughing even gave them trouble. It wasn't fun for any of them. The knights had sympathy at first, but as time progressed and the girls' wounds healed, they went back to their usual, snarky, teasing selves. The three girls couldn't even beat the crap out of them for revenge. It was pure torture. Eventually they got better, a few scars here and there, some bad memories, but that was about it.

The next time the three went on patrol at the border of Cendrid's kingdom, they came back the same way they had the first time, bleeding to death and not very happy.

"So what actually happened?" Gaius questioned.

"Well, as you would assume, we were on patrol," Ari began. "Just as we were about to turn back and then, out of the blue, part of Cendrid's army shot out of the trees and just attacked us."

Nat continued, "We were taken off guard. I don't even know how many of them there were, way more than we could take-"

"I estimate 200," Izi butted-in.

"_Anyway_," Nat hissed, "we tried to defend ourselves but there were too many, so we had to run, but they chased us. Once we got far enough into the kingdom they turned back though."

"Those sons of bitches didn't even have the guts to finish the job," Isabella growled. "I swear to god though, next time, they won't get so lucky. I'm going to gut the freaking lot of them."

"Izi, no offence, but I doubt that that'll happen. You weren't holding back the last two times and you had us by your side," Ari winced. "What we need is a weapon upgrade. I mean, Arthur got Excalibur. I'm sure there's something out there for us."

"HAH! Yeah, good luck with that," Izi snorted.

"No need to be such a pessimist Izi," Merlin retorted.

"What? You have a suggestion?"

"Actually, I do."

"Merlin, are you suggesting that..." Gaius began.

"Yes Gaius, I trust them with my life, and I know they won't turn me in."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because they haven't turned Ari in."

"...If you really want to..." Gaius hesitated.

Merlin smirked, then turned to look at the girls, who all had confused looks on their faces.

"Um, so Ari is the only one here who knows about my secret but..." Merlin took a couple of seconds. "I have magic."

After a couple of minutes of silence, Izi was the first to speak up. "No, seriously Merlin, what's the secret?" Merlin looked at Izi with a confused expression. "We knew you had magic. We've known ever since Ari knew. You know we tell each other everything, besides, I had my suspicions even before Ari told us."

Merlin looked from Izi to Ari. "You. Told. Them." He said coldly. "ARI WHAT THE HELL!?" Ari flinched at his tone.

"Sorry..."

Nat was the next to speak. "You really don't have to get mad about it Merlin. We all kinda knew. Besides, you know you can trust us. And that part about Izi knowing, I'm not that surprised. You guys are such lovebirds and spend so much time groping each other I would be amazing if she didn't notice anything."

"WE DO NOT GROPE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NAT!?" Izi shouted. "Listen, Merlin. Forget them and their ridiculous rambling. What was your idea?"

Merlin took a minute to compose himself before speaking again. "...I have this...friend. He's helped me with a lot of things over the years. I could take you to him. He might be reluctant to help though."

"Well its always worth a shot," Ari declared. "Take us to your...friend. Maybe he'll help, as long as Izi doesn't threaten him."

"Alright," Merlin agreed, "We'll leave at midnight."

"Wait, why are we leaving at midnight? We can go now," Nat argued.

"No, lets leave at midnight. Then nobody will follow us."

"Whatever you say."

END CHAPTER

Chapter 3

At exactly midnight, Merlin started his way down to the stables to meet Ari, Nat and Izi. They were already there, horses ready, chatting about something that happened earlier that day. Merlin walked over and the girls looked up. Their clothing and weapon mixture made it look as though they were heading off to battle. Ari was wearing her traditional gray shirt under her old dark blue collared jacket (which she refused to get rid of). The jacket was covered in old stitches, where she had mended it. It ended at her thighs, barely covering the two sheaths at her waist, holding her swords. Ari rested her right hand on one of the hilts, and her left was resting on Celene's dark brown neck. Both of her hands were hidden by black leather gloves that ended at her wrists. Her dark gray pants were tucked into black riding boots, billowing out slightly at the top of them. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was constantly blowing the stubborn pieces falling in her eyes out of the way.

Nat had combat boots that ended one inch below her knee. She had dark black cargo-like pants that fit tightly over her legs. She had a bright blue shirt on with a brown leather jacket sitting on top. She wore a black rope necklace. The trinket on the necklace was gray and round, with a large hole toward the top where the rope held it in place. Her light brown hair was tied back into a ponytail, and then braided down just past her shoulder blades, with a few strands here and there that dropped lightly down the sides of her head. Her earrings hung down with small crosses on the ends. Her bow wrapped around her body diagonally, and her sheath wrapped around her body the other direction. She held the leather reins of her horse, Katia.

Izi had her hair loose down her back, though part of it drifted in front of her shoulder, almost covering her eye. She had on her deep purple shirt; hemmed to fit the curve of her torso. It was covered by a black band that stretched from her hipbone to the bottom of her ribcage. A black overshirt hung slack over her shoulders. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, showing her forearms. Her hands were covered with cloth gloves that prevented her from getting blisters from her axe. The fingers of the gloves were cut off at her first knuckle, revealing her nails and lower half of her fingers. She wore black pants that were baggy around her knees and towards her ankles. Her black boots reached up to her mid calf, her trousers stuffed inside. Her axe was resting inside it's sheath on her back, reflecting the light that hit it from the torches. She was standing in front of Pandora, who's saddle and bridle were also black. Izi looked like the reincarnation of satan's daughter, though not as evil; and certainly more elegant.

Nat spoke up when Merlin was in talking distance. "You're a little late Merlin."

"Sorry about that, I left at the time we were supposed to meet," he replied.

Nat clicked her tongue and looked away, Ari ran into the stables to grab Merlin's horse.

Izi walked toward the warlock until they were only two feet apart. She smiled and hugged him. Merlin grinned and hugged back. Nat rolled her eyes. Izi let go when she heard Ari return with Merlin's steed. They kept their hands linked until Izi strode forward and mounted Pandora.

"So Merlin," she started. "Lead the way."

The four exited the castle and the lower town, riding into the forest. The journey took around thirty minutes, which was not as long as any of the girls had expected. Eventually they came to a clearing in the middle of the forest, and Merlin dismounted his horse. He looked at Nat, Izi, and Ari, gesturing that they dismount too. He walked towards the middle of the field and looked back at the girls; who all looked very confused. Merlin smirked and turned to look at the stars. He took in a full breath and started chanting in a different tongue.

None of the girls understood what the warlock was saying, which surprised the entire trio. Ari did detect some words from the ancient language throughout Merlin's speech, though the overall monologue didn't make any sense to her.

Merlin finished speaking and looked back at the girls. Izi had her head tilted to the side and her eyebrows furrowed. Nat had one of her eyebrows raised, her arms crossed over her torso. Ari was talking under her breath, trying to understand whatever Merlin had just said. They all look perplexed. Izi and Nat both looked even more confused when the wind started to pick up, Ari just looked up.

Merlin almost laughed out loud at Izi's face as Kilgharrah landed in the center of the meadow. Her eyes widened farther than Merlin thought possible, and her jaw dropped. Ari didn't look too surprised, but Merlin often talked about Kilgharrah to her. Nat took a few steps back, bow out of it's quiver, an arrow raised at the dragon. She dropped them once the creature started speaking.

"Why did you call me here Merlin?" Kilgharrah asked. His scales were light brown, almost gold. He looked at the girls and back to Merlin.

"They need your help," Merlin started.

"With what?"

Merlin turned and looked at the girls. He motioned for them to walk up and explain the situation to the dragon. Izi was the first to make a move towards the creature, she walked up to where Merlin was standing, Ari and Nat followed. Each of the girls looked to one another, expecting somebody else to speak first. It wasn't until Izi elbowed Nat in the side and nodded towards the dragon did somebody speak.

"Um, well we uh, we need-" Nat stuttered before Kilgharrah cut her off.

"Who are you?"

"My name," Ari motioned to herself, "is Arianna Estelle Brooks. That is Isabella Scarlett Pendragon, and that is Natalie Claire Robinson."

"Ah yes," Kilgharrah appeared to be smirking as he spoke. "The famous trio. You three have a great destiny."

"Really? You know our destiny?" Ari questioned.

"I know everything, past, present, and future. You, Arianna, are destined to bring forth a new form of sorcery. Isabella, you will bring a new style of fighting to the world, and prove that women are just as brave as men. And Natalie, you will be the revival of my kin. All three of you are vital to the formation of Albion and the success of peace."

The girls were speechless after the dragon spoke about their futures. None of them thought that they would evolve into such significance.

Kilgharrah spoke again, "What was it that you needed my assistance with?"

Merlin spoke to the dragon. "Well, I was wondering if you could upgrade their weapons. Like you did with Excalibur."

"You want me to enhance their weapons, making them even more dangerous than they already are?" Kilgharrah bellowed.

"Yes, please. I know that I'm taking a huge risk by doing this, but I trust each of them with my life. I'm sure they'll use their weapons only for good."

"Merlin, it is not that simple!" Kilgharrah shouted. "If these weapons were to fall into the hands of an enemy...you cannot imagine the amount of evil it would cause."

"Can I say something?" Nat interjected. Kilgharrah and Merlin looked at her. "Um, I know that it would be disastrous if Morgana or somebody like her were to get a hold of our weapons, but I think, and I mean no disrespect, that you're putting too little faith in us. I know that sometimes it seems like we're just bothersome misfits, but we have more use than just fighting. We're loyal, not only to each other but to our kingdom and our people. We're not altered by what others say, we do what we believe is right, even if others think we might have made the wrong call. I think that's what really matters, not that we always make the right call, but that we're true."

Kilgharrah narrowed his eyes at the girl. He looked behind her at the other two girls as well. The three were standing tall, heads raised high, devotion and belief in their eyes. Kilgharrah bowed his head and raised it.

"Give me your weapons," he ordered.

The three girls smirked and drew their weapons. They held them up to the dragon, and he brought them to almost eye level. The girls and Merlin watched as the dragon breathed on each of the weapons, and brought them back down to hover right before the girls.

"Arianna Estelle Brooks, I present to you Alistair and Caelen, the twin blades, may they bring you stability and strength in times of need. Isabella Scarlett Pendragon, I entrust the axe Donatella to you, let it strengthen you when you feel the need to collapse. Natalie Claire Robinson, I give you the bow Trizsion, and the dagger Autura, may they provide you support and aspiration."

The three girls reached out to grab their weapons simultaneously, and they noted the great difference in their weapons' appearance. Nat's bow had shifted from it's normal dark brown wood to an elegant light brown hue with silver streaks following the patterns in the indents. It was longer than the original, and had more of a curve, making it the most powerful bow Nat had ever held. Her dagger was longer as well, but it was a third of it's original weight. The blade was pure silver, and sharper than Camelot's finest sword. The hilt was black as night, and fit the size of Nat's palm perfectly. Ari's twin swords had silver blades that connected to an equally silver hilt. The blades had black engravings of the ancient language on them, one wrote 'Ice in the heart' and the other 'Fire in the soul'. Izi's axe had stretched in both length and width. It was about eight and a half feet tall, and the blades were three feet long from one side to other. They curved at the ends, resembling a tidal wave. They were SHARP AS FUCK!, and it's total weight equalled to a large watermelon. The entire instrument was a deep silver, almost brown, and the ends of it were shaped to mirror a javelin. All the weapons together looked like something out of a fairytale.

The three girls were transfixed by the beauty of the tools in their hands. Nat and Ari were broken from their daze by a loud thump to their left. They looked over to find Izi laying on the ground unconscious.

"Um, Kilgharrah?" Ari spoke, she kept her eyes locked on the redhead. "What did you do to Izi?"

"All the weapons you hold possess a power. It appears that Donatello has the ability to store energy. Isabella must have accidentally ushered all of her's inside it."

"Sounds like something she'd do." Nat and Ari both nodded without a single concern for their friend. Nat turned her bow around in her hands. She had given Kilgharrah her arrows as well, but she got none in return. She placed her fingers where the sting would be, and was surprised to find that one appeared out of thin air. She pulled back on it, and watched as an arrow formed. She still had the bow pointed at her face as she released the arrow, ducking and shouting as it barely missed her head. Ari stood a few feet away and began laughing at her friend's fail. She turned her attention back to her swords tenderly touched the flat side of one blade. Her smile disappeared as the blade burnt her hand.

"OW! SHIT, THAT HURT!" She glared down at the weapon, and noticed that it was red hot. "Whaa...?" Ari muttered.

"Be careful with these weapons," Kilgharrah warned. "You must learn their language, only then will they be truly yours."

Nat and Ari nodded as the dragon took off into the skies. They stood for a few seconds before Merlin spoke. "We should head back to the castle, it's almost morning. Help me with Izi."

Nat and Ari sheathed their weapons, and helped Merlin carry the unconscious girl to her horse. They arrived at the castle as sunlight touched the tops of the trees and began the day.

END CHAPTER

Epilogue.

Izi woke up in her bed with her axe leaning against the wall next to her. Looking up, she saw Nat bandaging Ari's hand with cloth.

"What on earth happened?" she asked.

"You passed out," Nat replied.

Izi nodded and stood up. "God, I'm sore!"

"Well, thats what happens when you pool all your energy into your weapon"

"What?" Izi looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah," Ari said. "Your axe has the power to store energy, you accidentally put all of yours into it when you grabbed it."

"Oh."

"Yep."

There was silence for a few more minutes.

"HEY!" Izi shouted. Nat and Ari looked up at her. "Lets get some food."

* * *

A/N: _These are getting progressively longer. I know, they've all been written by Izi so far, but you'll get some of mine in here as well at some point. :D_


	4. Boredom

A/N: _You can just imagine when this is. Written by yours truly._

* * *

"THIS IS BORING."

"You've been saying that for the past hour, Ari."

"I realize that Nat, but it's true!"

"You don't have to repeat it every five minutes."

"What if I do?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Spit it out already!"

"No!"

"Both of you, stop arguing dammit!" Izi yelled from her spot on the bed. They'd recently gotten back from a hunting trip. As they were riding back to the castle, they were attacked by a pack of wolves, which was fairly unusual. They managed to kill them all, but not without some injuries. Ari came away from it with a badly sprained wrist, Isabella with some bruised ribs, and Natalie with a fractured shoulder. Gaius had confined them to Isabella's chambers for the week.

"Fine..." Nat grumbled. Natalie was seated in the chair by the window, and Arianna , for whatever reason, was lying on the floor.

"Hey Ari?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell are you on the floor?"

Ari shrugged, "Why are you on the bed?"

"Because it's comfortable."

"Exactly."

"You're insane."

"Thank you."

"I think you're both crazy." Natalie commented.

"And you're not?" Isabella remarked.

"Touche." They were all quiet for a moment.

"You know what we should do?" Isabella sat up. "We should totally steal some food from the kitchens."

"YES. Anything to get out of here." Ari hopped up, only to fling herself onto the bed next to Izi. The movement jostled Izi's ribs and Ari's wrist.

"OW! Ari!" Izi winced.

"Ugh, that was really, _really_ stupid!" Ari cradled her wrist against her chest.

"You're both idiots." Nat laughed from her chair. "So, you got a plan?"

"Yep. We'll go later tonight, but we need a distraction..."

"Two words." Ari began. "Gwaine, and alcohol."

"I like how you think." Isabella smirked. "Nat, you sneak down to the training grounds and tell him to get his ass up here." She laughed at the thought of a _very_ drunk Gwaine wandering the halls.

"Will do. You want me to go now?"

"Yep. Don't let Gaius catch you."

"Be back soon." And she slipped out of the room. She dashed through the halls, her speed aiding her greatly. She was able to dodge the guards and get down to the grounds just as the day's training was ending. She grabbed Gwaine's arm and pulled him behind a pillar.

"Whoever the hell you are, if I owe you money, you're not getting it- Oh, hey Nat."

"Hey. Meet me up in Izi's chambers in 10 minutes."

"Why?"

"We'll explain then, but it involves alcohol."

"I'm in."

"See you then." And she dashed back to Izi's chambers. She walked into the room, and Ari was back on the floor. She shook her head at her strange friend.

"Well that was quick." Izi noted.

"You expected something different? He should be here in about 5-" Gwaine rushed into the room as she was talking.

"What's the plan?"

"-minutes. Or not."

"Why is Ari on the floor?" Ari groaned in annoyance.

"Why do people keep asking that?!" Isabella ignored her and explained the plan that she'd come up with.

"We're going to steal food from the kitchens. Dinner's not for hours yet, so it shouldn't be too busy down there. You, Gwaine, are going to get as drunk as you possibly can and cause a distraction."

"Where am I going to get the ale?"

"Oh, please. We all know about your secret stash in the knight's barracks." Natalie commented, chuckling.

"You three know me too well." Gwaine laughed. "I like this plan. When is this happening?"

"Now."

"Got it!" And he was gone.

"Well this shouldn't take long." After about 15 minutes of waiting, they heard the commotion downstairs and knew it was time to move. Being as quiet as they possibly could, the trio crept downstairs with Isabella in the lead. She peeked around the corner, and then beckoned the other two forward. They snuck through the door see a deserted kitchen.

"Awesome." Nat muttered, smiling. "Split up, grab whatever you want."

"Will do!" Izi agreed, and immediately gravitated toward a pan of fresh biscuits. "Delicious." She started stuffing them into one of the bags that all three of them had. Natalie browsed the already made dinners picking off of the plates.

"Hm... What to take..."

"Just make sure it's not rat!" Isabella called. The three of them burst out laughing, recalling the story Merlin had told them. Arianna was scanning the ingredient storage, throwing things into her bag at random.

"We should get out of here." Nat said, heading toward the slightly open door.

"Gotcha." Izi followed Natalie, and Ari brought up the rear. They were almost to Isabella's room, when Ari felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Shit." She squeaked, whirling around. "Hey, Gaius." She laughed nervously. Nat and Izi were trying to scamper away behind her. "GET BACK HERE YOU TRAITORS!" Twenty minutes later, they were back in Isabella's room, ears still ringing from the thorough lecture they were given.

"He confiscated our food, too!" Isabella said, irritated.

"It's not my fault we got caught." Nat remarked.

Ari sighed. "Do we really need 20 guards outside the door?"

* * *

A/N: _Yeeeaahhh, not one of my best. I apologize for this chapter and its lateness as well. Hope you weren't too disgusted by it._

_-AriB_


End file.
